Dr Pervo - Book I - Chapter 7 (The Golden Bullet)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Erotica tests a new pleasure device (of Dr. Pervo's creation) on Felicity Smoak. Stephanie Brown and Felicity, who are being held captive by Dr. Pervo and his emphatically beautiful accomplice, are persuaded to join forces with the diabolical duo.


**7\. The Golden Bullet**

Erotica returned the mirror to the medical cart as Dr. Pervo double checked several settings on the _Physioneurological Spectrometer Impulse Detector_ apparatus.

Felicity smiled deliriously. She no longer cared about the restraints that held her naked body securely strapped down on the hard surface of the solid wood table with her legs spread uncomfortably wide. In fact, she was finding her compromised predicament highly arousing.

"Do you still desire to kick me in the balls?" Dr. Pervo asked as he turned back to Felicity and gently prodded the nipple clamps to ensure they were firmly attached. The wires running from the clamps to the PSID were feeding the machine a steady stream of data that was displayed as vital signs on a small monitor screen.

"Oh no, Dr. Pervo! I want to kiss you!" Felicity purred seductively. "Why don't you take off that doggie mask so I can taste your lips?" Felicity erotically ran the tip of her tongue along her own lips as she squirmed helplessly against her restraints for added emphasis. She could feel delightful impulses on her nipples and her entire tunnel of love was throbbing emphatically with feelings of deep passion. "Will you please put your cock in me right now?" she pleaded with a demure smile.

"Ahem, no," Dr. Pervo coughed nervously as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "But my faithful assistant can help you out with your current predicament. Erotica, you may proceed with testing the _Golden Bullet_."

Erotica immediately held up a large cylindrical object that had a cone shaped, rounded top. It was nearly twelve inches in length and well over two inches in diameter. When she twisted the base, the entire object started buzzing intensely with life. She gently pressed the tip against Felicity's vagina.

 _"OOOOOOHHHHHHMYGAWD!"_ Felicity blurted out as she involuntarily flexed against her restraints. "Holy crap that feels amazing!" She began moaning uncontrollably while Erotica expertly maneuvered the electromagnetically charged tip of the device around the perimeter of her pie hole, sliding it inward after a thorough circumnavigation of her entire pleasure center, and pushing it slightly deeper with each delicate intrusion. _"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ Felicity shouted repeatedly with passionate delirium as she strained every muscle of her body against the leather straps that held her prone body firmly bound to the solid wood table. She began panting uncontrollably while her hips bucked rhythmically to the pounding pulse of primordial music that only she herself could hear. It felt like hours to Felicity, but was actually only minutes that floated by as Erotica continued to gradually insert the Golden Bullet further and further into the wetness of Felicity's honey hole. The transition to increasingly deeper and more vigorous thrusting culminated with Erotica finally leaving the full length of the pulsating pleasure phallus firmly planted inside Felicity's pussy. Only the base of the device was visible as it was completely swallowed by the engorged, glistening and wide spread pink lips of her labia. _"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"_ Felicity screamed moments later as she abruptly stopped convulsing and took a deep breath. There was a sucking, slurping sound followed by a subtle pop as the Golden Bullet shot out of her vagina, and Erotica deftly caught the gleamingly devilish device in her hand.

"Well wadda ya know! It works just like you said it would, Dr. P!" Erotica smiled cheerfully as she used a moist towelette to clean the vibrating instrument of incomparable sexual satisfaction. She then returned it to the medical cart.

"Oh my god I've never felt anything so wonderful! Can we do it again?" Felicity was smiling deliriously as her ample breasts heaved from deep, winded breaths. She felt like she had just run a marathon. Most of her body was flushed a pinkish hue and beaded with perspiration, and a large, thick pool of sticky goo now resided on the table in the space below her crotch.

"Time, please," Dr. Pervo stated with business like seriousness, seemingly unimpressed by Felicity's achievement of, by far, the most extremely intense multiple orgasm of her entire life.

"Two minutes and fifty seconds," Erotica replied.

"Who is your unquestioned master?" Dr. Pervo asked Felicity.

"Why you are, Dr. Pervo!" Felicity exclaimed emphatically.

Following her answer, Dr. Pervo glanced at several of the monitors and gauges on the PSID machine, the contraption to which the nipples of Felcity Smoak's melon sized breasts remained securely attached by wired clamps.

"Do you pledge your full allegiance to me as your leader? Will you do everything I ask without question? And will you willingly give your life to serve me, and only me?"

"Yes! Yes! And most definitely, yes! I promise to serve you in any manner you ask, Dr. Pervo! I promise I am utterly yours in every conceivable way."

Dr. Pervo once again consulted the indicators on the PSID. "Excellent!" Dr. Pervo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Go ahead and administer forgetfulness," he instructed Erotica.

"Wait! What?" Felicity protested with shocked disbelief. "You aren't seriously going to make me forget the best sexual experience of my life, are you?"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," Erotica shrugged her shoulders. "If it's any consolation, in the very near future you'll be havin' a way more fulfillin' sex life than you ever dreamed possible. Trust me, you're gonna have one happy vagina!"

"Fuck me now, Dr. Pervo! Take me while I'm utterly helpless! Please! I'm begging you!" Felicity pleaded emphatically. "At least let me suck your cock! You can put it in my mouth for as long as you want!"

"Sorry, no can do," Dr. Pervo shook his wolf-man masked head regretfully. "You may continue, Erotica," he nodded to his faithful assistant.

Erotica opened her hand and blew on her palm, which caused a large puff of sparkling mist to emit from her fingers and briefly engulf Felicity's face. By the time the glitter dust had dissipated moments later, Felicity was already fast asleep.

"Now for your turn, _Red Riding Hood_!" Dr. Pervo grinned sinisterly as he directed his gaze toward Stephanie Brown, who was still imprisoned in the giant golden bird cage. Her hands were bound high above her head by a chain that hung from the pinnacle of the metal coop, and her ankles were shackled together by a chain that was firmly secured to the floor. Unable to voice a protest due to the ball gag that filled her mouth, her pretty blue eyes, emphatically wide with apprehension, expressed her deep anxiety regarding her compromised situation. She had already silently accepted her defeat as the black-winged bird woman entered the golden barred aviary and approached her. Clearly there was no possible way she could avoid her impending fate at the hands of Dr. Pervo and his villainous accomplice, Erotica.

"Awe, it's okay, honey-buns. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you," Erotica cajoled her captive. "You're just way too precious in that cute little Red Riding Hood outfit!" She smiled sincerely.

"Get on with it already!" Dr. Pervo shouted impatiently. "We do not have time for this idle chitchat!"

Stephanie's eyes shot over to Dr. Pervo, clearly revealing her annoyance.

"Never mind that old grump," Erotica pressed her body up against Stephanie's as she gently stroked her blonde hair, pushing it back from her face. She then reached behind her head, and undoing the strap of the ball gag, dropped it to the floor.

"Please! Please don't do this!" Stephanie pleaded quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, come on now. It's not gonna be _that_ bad." Erotica assured her as she ran her hands down Stephanie's back until she held her buttocks in a firm caress. "Truth is, I know you want this."

"What?" You're crazy!" Stephanie protested with weak emphasis.

"Be honest," Erotica urged persuasively as she gently kissed Stephanie on the neck, gradually working her way closer and closer to the base of her earlobe. "I know you searched ' _vagina piercing_ ' on the Internet. You've been googling it for weeks. The only thing that's been holding you back is your own, unwarranted fear," she whispered in her ear as the space around them darkened noticeably from Erotica's massive wing span that was slowly retracting around the two of them.

"That's not true!" Stephanie lied unconvincingly. She could sense it was pointless.

Erotica peered directly into her pleasure victim's tranquil blue eyes. "You can't deceive me, Stephanie Brown. I always know the truth when it comes to matters of the heart. It's my job to know these things, and it's why I chose you."

Stephanie swallowed uneasily as she could feel the fires of passion igniting between her legs.

"It's okay. I'm gonna make it easy for you. When you wake up this'll all be over, and it'll seem like it was just some crazy sex dream," Erotica soothingly assured her as she gently placed her fingers on Stephanie's chin and then kissed her full on the mouth.

Stephanie could taste the sweet flavor of melon as their tongues intertwined. A pleasurably subtle electrical charge surged throughout her body, and then she felt herself uncontrollably sinking into unconsciousness.

###

 _End of Dr. Pervo Book I_


End file.
